Presently, there exist films of a variety of sizes. Larger sized film may be used to the x-ray body parts of patients in hospitals. There also exist smaller sized films such as those used to x-ray teeth and gums in dentistry. The larger sized x-ray films are processed by sending the film through film processors adapted to receive larger sized x-ray film. Similarly, the smaller sized x-ray films are sent through film processors adapted to receive smaller sized x-ray film. This requires two separate processors for processing film of different sizes. Separate processors often are placed in the same area in hospitals or clinics.
There are a number of prior art devices used to hold film for viewing after the film has been developed. Their construction usually includes molded plastic with window cutouts. These devices are usually debossed to the size of the film and have several indentations on the inside edge of the window to snap the film into and hold it secure. There exist both single holders having only one window, and multiple holders having two through twelve windows. These holders are designed and used only to hold film after the film has been developed. There exists a need for an adaptor capable of holding films of various sizes during processing in which only one size film processor is needed.